new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! Episode 9
is the ninth episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis Rin comes down with a cold, so Ko decides to take her home and look after her. Meanwhile, Umiko hears from Nene and Aoba about how they are often worried about each other. Later, the character team decides to have a sleepover to get some extra work done, paying a visit to a public bathhouse in the middle of the night. Plot As Umiko inspects the debuggers work, she sees Nene attempt to catch a glimpse of an NPC's panties in-game. She claims it would be problematic if the NPC's did not have underwear. Umiko instructs her to report it as a bug; Shizuku steps in and states that it is a hidden feature, and proceeds to explain why. Though hesitant, Umiko decides to leave the 'feature' in-game, but asks Shizuku to make an internal note stating that it is intentional. Shizuku then states that Umiko is a bit shy regarding such topics, prompting her to shoot both Shizuku and Nene. At the Character Team booth, Rin is seen with incessant coughing. Worried about her health, Ko leaves with Rin to watch over her. With their leaders gone, Hifumi becomes conscious of her seniority. As they continue their work, Hajime makes too much noise, causing Yun to lash out. They later talk about Ko's kindness towards Rin. Meanwhile, Rin arrives home completely worn out and covered in sweat. Ko suggests she gets changed, and looks for clothes. Dandy Hazime.png|Dandy Hajime Concerned Hifumi.png|Concerned Hifumi Aoba struggles with her work, and asks to see Hajime's 'Dandy Max' figurine. She excitedly asks if Aoba is familiar with the show. Hajime begins to share her knowledge of the show, and quotes a line from Dandy Max. Soon, Yun also joins in another quote. Nene overhears the Dandy conversation and joins the group too. Happy that so many people know Dandy Max, Hajime continues their talk, causing quite some noise. Concerned with the racket, Hifumi attemtps to keep everyone in check, but is stopped short by Umiko, who complains about the commotion. She reminds everyone that it is still working hours, and they should continue to work quietly. Outside the booth, she asks why Nene came to the company, suspecting she only came because of Aoba. Nene replies that she was worried because Aoba mentioned not having vacations and often staying overnight. She also adds that Aoba struggled to choose between going to college or work, and wanted to make sure that the company she chose was not a weird place. Hearing this, Umiko thought about their boss' questionable acts. Nene further states that she is restless, but will not mess around at Aoba's workplace. Considering Nene's debugging work, Umiko trusts her words, but gives a stern warning about her actions. Noticing a slumped Nene, Umiko tries to cheer her up by continuing the conversation, and asks how long has she been friends with Aoba. Nene replies that they have been friends forever, from before kindergarten through high school. Back at Rin's home, Ko give Rin some porridge. Still concerned about their workload, Rin asks Ko to return to work, but is rejected. She then asks for Ko to feed her, and the two share some light banter. At the office, Umiko informs Aoba that she cannot come to work over the weekends, as the building's electrics will be inspecting, rendering their computers useless. Overhearing the conversation, mentions that Aoba now has some time off. However, Aoba is concerned about their schedule. Following Nene's newly discovered 'game feature', Umiko also adds that some character models will need to be corrected. Hearing this, Aoba and the Character Team decide to stay overnight to complete their work. Hajime also joins in, despite not being that busy yet. Nene feels guilty that everyone has increased workloads, but is reassured it is not her fault. Nene offers to help by buying food for the group, but is denied. As Nene heads home, Umiko asks about Aoba's long-time friendship with Nene. She states that they have always been together, and separated for the first time after graduating high school. She is also worried about Nene's college life without her. Night falls, and Hajime becomes weary and plans to head home. Yun states that she cannot do so since the trains have stopped for the day. Hajime refutes, since she commutes by bike. As they converse, Hifumi offers some chocolate. Yun is reluctant to accept, and Hajime pokes fun at her weight. Hifumi persuades her to have some sugar. As the clock ticks, the workload starts taking toll on the team. They wonder how Ko can work overnight so often. Aoba suggest they go to sleep, but Yun claims that sleeping in the office is not very restful. Hifumi propose they go to a nearby bathhouse instead. They invite Hajime, who is now asleep. Aoba tries to wake her up, but Yun plans to wake her up in a different way. At the bathhouse, the team feel refreshed and unwinds, though Hajime complains that the entrance fee was too high. Combined with her previous and future expenses, she worries that she might not survive the month. Yun suggest she stops buying toys; Hajime declines. Aoba then asks about Hifumi's hobbies, i.e. cosplay, and Yun comments on her figure. After a brief water-fight, they rest up and head home for the weekends. Aoba receives a text from Nene, and shares her experience at the bathhouse. The following week, the Character Team receive news that Ko and Rin cannot come to work due to their cold. Shizuku shares cream puffs with the team, and Nene joins in. Shizuku suggests Nene brings one to Umiko as well. She accidentally drops the cream puff at Umiko's desk. Nene is now forced to work beside her. S1E9 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Adaptation * Aside from a small part of chapter 20, this episode features entirely original content not available in the manga. Gallery NewGame!Episode9Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. Navigation Category:Anime